Playing With Cigarettes
by IlGiovane
Summary: Tucker y DeLorn se encuentran en la azotea de la Preparatoria. Sin más que hacer, comienzan un peculiar juego donde su vicio es el instrumento. Pequeña mención de Creek :3


**¡Wollaps! :D**

**Hoy me encontraba muy aburrida dando vueltas en mi cama y me dije: _"Tengo que hacer algo"_ Y antes de pensar en limpiar mi cuarto o mi closet (que por cierto esta todo desarreglado) me encontre sentada enfrente de la Lap :3**

**Boeno... aqui les dejo mi pequeño intento de fic n,n**

**_South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker_**

* * *

**Playing With Cigarettes**

¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿Dos, Cinco, Quince? En realidad, no los contaba. No sabia con exactitud hace cuantos años había comenzado ese vicio tan exquisito, solo recuerda que su obsesión hacia los cigarrillos fue más grande cuando comenzó a ser pareja oficial del chico más nervioso de South Park, Tweek Tweak.

Craig Tucker, el chico más monótono e inexpresivo de South Park se encontraba en el techo de la preparatoria donde asistía con sus amigos y novio. Todavía le quedaba una clase pero opto mejor por saltarla y venir a ese lugar desolado a fumar su tan apreciado veneno.

El cielo se encontraba nublado, las nubes formaban grandes almohadas acolchonadas monocromas, ningún rayo de sol podía atravesarlas y el viento, soplaba meciendo las ramas de los arboles y llevándose consigo las pequeñas hojas que lograba desprender.

-Per…fecto-

Hablo el azabache mientras prendía su cigarrillo y recargaba su espalda en una pared, una sonrisa ladina acompaño su ya tan relajada tarde y cerró los ojos mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos negros destapados por su habitual chullo.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose saco a Tucker de su tranquilidad y se reincorporo de golpe creyendo que de un maestro se trataba, entonces vio a un castaño de ojos verdes provocándole fruncir el seño. Lo ignoro y volvió a acomodarse en el piso cerrando los ojos y exhalando el humo gris por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Tucker, ¿con que fumando, eh?-

El francés hablo sentándose a un lado suyo mientras se acomodaba un cigarrillo de filtro rojo en los labios. El morocho abrió los ojos tras no escuchar el sonido peculiar de un encendedor prendiéndose y vio como su acompañante buscaba y rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

El azabache soltó una risilla y coloco de golpe su encendedor negro en la cara del francés

-Oh, gracias-

Dijo DeLorn mientras acomodaba su mano cerca del encendedor y dejaba que Tucker hiciera lo suyo

-De nada DeLorn-

Se podría decir que esos dos eran una clase de "EneAmigos". Su desacuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas y haber "combatido" por el corazón del cafeinómano los distanciaba pero, al ser unos "renegados" de la sociedad, antipáticos y buscapleitos los acercaba, además de su tan grande amor por la nicotina... y Tweek.

-Deberías de estar en clases Tucker-

-Tú deberías estar en clases-

-Hoy salí una hora antes-

Touché. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del momento. Poco a poco los dos nicotinómanos terminaron acostados en el suelo viendo la danza de las hojas en el viento. En eso, Ze Mole saco un espeso humo gris de su boca que con la ayuda del viento fueron danzando al mismo compás que las hojas marrones.

Tucker imito al castaño. Saco lentamente de su boca y nariz un humo que a diferencia del de su acompañante, era un poco más blanco, que después se fue alejando de a poco.

Y así comenzó un pequeño juego entre esos dos. Uno exhalaba y el otro lo seguía. Uno hacia aros y el otro imitaba una especie de explosión volcánica. Uno hacia la cascada* y el otro sacaba humo por los oídos*. Pero como siempre, sin pronunciar palabras.

El castaño tras terminar su turno esperaba ver el siguiente paso de su compañero pero este nunca llegó

-¿Qué pasa Tucker? ¿Se termino tu arsenal de trucos?-

-No, se termino mi cigarrillo-

El castaño levanto un poco la cabeza para ver al morocho y vio que lo que decía era cierto. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y soltaron una sincera risa, algo extraño en ellos.

-Já, pobre de ti Tucker… espera…-

Se burlo el francés, pero al querer darle una calada al suyo observo que lo que estaba fumando no era más que el filtro, que por cierto, sabía a mierda

-Já, idiota-

-¿Te queda alguno?-

Pronuncio DeLorn levantándose al igual que Tucker mientras este buscaba en su bolsillo trasero, saco una cajetilla azul algo arrugada y al abrirla miro que si, sí le quedaba uno.

-Es el ultimo, ¿no te molesta compartir?-

Dijo el morocho mientras buscaba su encendedor

-Un cigarrillo es un cigarrillo-

Respondió con su singular acento. No quitaba la vista de aquel veneno envuelto en papel, esperando que el morocho lo encendiera, mas el viento se lo impedía

-A ver, dame acá-

Dijo/grito, algo desesperado por la tardanza de su acompañante arrebatandole el encenderor, pero al querer quitarle el cigarrillo de las manos una ráfaga de viento se los arrebato

-¡No!-

Corrieron graciosamente tras el cilindro de nicotina que seguía rodando en el piso, chocaban entre si tratando de agarrarlo, Tucker cayo, DeLorn cayo… y el cigarrillo, cayo del techo

-_¡Merde!-_

-¡Carajo!-

Soltaron al mismo tiempo al ver como su preciada droga caía en un pequeño nido de pichones y estos, lo picoteaban sin piedad. Una mueca de resignación se dibujo en sus rostros

-Será para la otra Tucker-

-Seh, para la otra, DeLorn-

Se regalaron una sonrisa, en eso el ruido de la misma puerta por donde había entrado Christophe se escucho

-¿Cra-ig? ¡_Ngh_! ¿Chris?-

Los dos voltearon y vieron al pequeño Tweak con un signo de interrogación en su rostro y unos libros de texto abrazados a su pecho. Se veía tan adorable con esa cara de confusión y como el viento jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos rubios. Al parecer la campana había sonado ya y la pareja de adictos ni cuenta se habían dado.

-¿Q-qué _nhg_ no se odi-an? … ¿Estaban fumando?-

-Ah…-

Los dos se voltearon a ver, luego a Tweek, luego a ellos otra vez; así durante 10 segundos.

-Seh-

-Pero ¡OH! Pequeño Tweekie, no te preocupes, nadie nos vio haciéndolo-

Dijo el ahora muy contento Ze mole acercándose al rubio y pasando su brazo por la cintura de este ganándose un sonrojo por parte del rubio y una mirada de odio por la de Tucker

-_Arg_ Cra-ig…-

Dijo con voz temblorosa alejándose un poco del castaño para mirar a su pareja con suplica. Este se acercó y le regalo un fuerte golpe en el ojo al castaño

-¡Auch! Maldito Tucker, con un "aléjate de mi novio" bastaba-

-Tú no entiendes con palabras DeLorn, vámonos a casa Tweekers, deja ayudarte con esos libros-

La pareja acaramelada se introdujo nuevamente a las instalaciones escolares para irse a sus casas. Christophe camino a la orilla del techo y vio como salía un puñado de alumnos de la escuela donde también se encontraban aquellos dos.

El castaño metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sintió el encendedor del morocho, después de todo se lo había quedado el por descuido. Sonrió, busco en el bolsillo trasero y de ahí saco un ya arrugado y casi roto cigarrillo.

-Je, al parecer si me quedaba uno Tucker-

Hablo solo para después prender su vicio y adentrarse nuevamente a la ahora vacía preparatoria. Camino por los pasillos desolados del plantel mientras tarareaba "Non Je Ne Regrette Rien" de Edith Piaf y exhalaba el humo dejando tras de el un camino gris.

- _Non Je Ne Regrette Rien, _Tucker-

Echo una carcajada al salir de la escuela y las puertas se cerraron tras de él.

* * *

**¡Y FIN! :D ...**

**Bueno ya, ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les agrado? ¿No les...*snif* agrado? Por favor dejen un comentario, harian que mi felicidad aunmentara un 70% (?)**

***La Cascada: **Este ¿truquito? se hace sacando un humo espeso lentamente por la boca y respirandolo por la nariz mientras sale, sin que el humo se disperse a otro lado

***Sacar Humo Por Los Oidos: **Bueno... en realidad no se como se hace eso, pero... la mamá de una amiga lo hace y es ASOMBROSO xD

**Los demás truquitos si se hacerlos :3**

**Bueno eso es todo ¡I Love YouS x3!**

_**IlGiovane**_


End file.
